Gogyo Ninja
by pangel8705
Summary: Gogyo Ninja. Gogyo:Mainly the 5 elements: metal, wood, water, fire, and earth. Naruto meets Kyuubi at the age of 4 and gets trained by him. That's all I can of for a summary for now. :
1. Chapter 1

Just so you know….I don't own NARUTO.

**Gogyo Ninja**

**A Naruto FanFic**

A four year old Naruto was running away from a mob of villagers, again. He didn't know what he did. Just walking down the road and suddenly he was being chased. He was close the

village wall, he needed to find a place to hide quick. He noticed a pile of boxes just to the side of a building, he quickly ducked behind. He watched as the villagers ran pass him, he gave a

sigh of relief and crawled out from behind the boxes. Looking around cautiously then ran to the Hokage's building. When he got there he quickly ran up the stairs to see the Hokage. The

ANBU standing guard outside the Hokage's room stepped in front of him, "You can't enter." Naruto pouted then grinned and took a deep breath. "Hokage-jiji! ANBU-san won't let me in! I'll

scream even louder if he doesn't move!" Naruto yelled. The ANBU's ears were ringing. Sarutobi looked up and grinned. Standing and walking towards the door, he opened it. "It's alright. He

can enter." Sarutobi grinned at Naruto. Naruto gave the peace sign. "See ANBU-san. All you had to do was let me in." He ran into the room giggling. The ANBU just shook his head at the

boy's antics.

"So Naruto, What was it that you needed?" Sarutobi asked, smiling at the boy. "Ne, ne. Jiji, what did I do?" Naruto asked. Sarutobi looked confused, "What do you mean?" Naruto shifted

uncomfortably, "I mean, to the villagers. What did I do to make them mad at me?" Sarutobi tried to think of something, but nothing came to mind. "Sorry Naruto. I'll tell you when you're

older." Naruto frowned. "But Jiji…" Sarutobi just shook his head. Naruto sighed defeated. Sarutobi looked at Naruto then smiled, "How about some ramen?" Naruto pouted, "Naa…not hungry

right now. See you later Jiji!" With that Naruto ran out to his apartment without any more problems. Sarutobi sighed, "Sorry Naruto. You are still too young…" With that Sarutobi went back

to fight the one enemy that never seemed to die…paperwork.

* * *

Naruto sat Indian-style on his bed with a small frown on his face. "Hmmm….Jiji said that meditating calmed the body and mind. So maybe if I do that, maybe I can think of what

it is that I did." And with that Naruto started meditating, thinking how hard this was, when suddenly he felt his shorts getting wet. He opened his eyes and looked around, this wasn't his

room…. With a shrug Naruto stood and walked towards the end where he saw light. At the end of the tunnel he saw this huge gate. "Sugoi!" he whispered excitedly. Then he noticed the

paper with the word "SEAL" on it. "Hmm…what could be in there?" He was curious, what was so important that it had to be sealed. He walked to the gate and grabbed hold of the bars and

glancing in. He saw this huge fox with nine tails, he was asleep. Naruto's eyes widened. "Sugoi! This is Kyuubi….but I thought the 4th killed Kyuubi." Naruto frowned then shrugged. "Oi!!

You big lazy fox! Wake up!" Kyuubi's eyes fluttered open then looked towards the gate and saw his jailer. He blinked, the kid was looking at him in wonder, he was wondering how the little

brat got here in the first place. "Oi! Kyuubi-san you awake yet?" Kyuubi stood and walked to the gate, looking down at his jailer curiously. "You know who I am and you're not scared of

me?" Naruto just shook his head. Kyuubi grinned, "You got guts kid." Naruto looked at him curiously, "Ne, Kyuubi-san." Kyuubi stared at the kid. "What is it?" Naruto looked around then

back at Kyuubi, "Where are we?" Kyuubi looked at Naruto in wonder. He lay down facing his jailer. "We're in your mindscape." Naruto looked at Kyuubi confused. "Well…how did we get

here?" Kyuubi just blinked. "Well I'm sealed inside you. But I don't know how you got here." Naruto looked up at Kyuubi, "You mean that you're the reason for the seal on my stomach."

Kyuubi just nodded, "Ne. How did you get here?" Naruto looked thoughtful. "Well…Jiji said that meditating could relax your mind and body. So I tried to do it because I was wondering why

the villagers didn't like me. But Jiji wouldn't tell me. I was meditating then I found myself here." Kyuubi looked thoughtful. "Hmm…well you did a pretty good job meditating. Seeing as you're

here." Then something the kid said hit him. "What do you mean the villagers don't like you?" Naruto blinked, "Well. I can't go outside without someone chasing me, throwing food/rocks at

me, or calling me names." Kyuubi looked thoughtful, "What do they call you?" Naruto closed his eyes then opened them, "Ummm…. They call me things, like demon and monster. My pranks

aren't 'that' bad." Naruto said with sorrow. Kyuubi jumped to his feet, growling and tails moving about dangerously. "How dare they! You are protecting them; you were supposed to be

seen as a hero!" Naruto's eyes widened, "Kyuu…Kyuubi-san?" Kyuubi looked down at Naruto, and realized he was releasing a large amount of killing intent. He calmed down and lay down in

front of Naruto. "Gomen, kit." Naruto tilted his slightly. "Kit? Isn't that what foxes call the little foxes." Kyuubi blushed, realizing what he just called Naruto. "Ah…" Naruto looked thoughtful.

"Ne, Kyuubi-san. What did you mean before, about me being a hero?" Kyuubi looked at Naruto then decided to tell him the one thing that should have remained a secret. "Alright kit, I'll tell

you. But you should sit for this." Naruto nodded sitting down in front of Kyuubi. Kyuubi gave a small smile to the boy. "You know the story about the 4th killing me?" Naruto nodded. "Well,

it's a lie. See we demons are too strong to be killed. So the 4th did the next thing. He sealed me away. There was a baby boy, just born, and that's what he sealed me in. You see, adults

already have their chakra reserves at a certain extent so they would die upon contact with my chakra. A kid would have done better, but would eventually die. But a newborn doesn't have

fully grown chakra coils. So this would be best. The child would eventually be able to use my chakra. But not for a while. Do you know who that child is Naruto?" Naruto pointed at himself a

bit of surprise covering his face. Kyuubi nodded. "Does this make me a demon then, Kyuubi-san?" Kyuubi growled low in his throat. "No kit it doesn't. It makes you the container of one.

Meaning, that you are the only thing keeping me from tearing that pitiful village apart." Naruto nodded in understanding, "But why me?" Kyuubi looked at Naruto thoughtfully, seeing as he

took the news of him being the container so well, might as well tell him another secret. Nodding, Kyuubi let out a breath. "Because kit, the 4th couldn't ask anyone else to spare their child

when he hesitant enough to do it to his own." Naruto blinked, "You mean the 4th was my father?" Kyuubi nodded. Naruto looked thoughtful, "Sugoi!" he said in an excited whisper. Kyuubi

grinned; he liked his container, smart and not too loud. "What about my mother, Kyuubi-san." Kyuubi looked saddened, "Sorry kit. When you were brought to the 4th, one of the other ninja

said that your mother died when you were born." Naruto frowned, "Oh…okay. Thanks for telling me Kyuubi-san. I know Jiji wouldn't tell me till I was older." Kyuubi smiled, "No problem kit."

Naruto smiled then looked around, "Ne Kyuubi-san. Can I change the view?" Kyuubi nodded, "Just think about what you want." Naruto closed his eyes and when he opened them he saw

the most beautiful thing ever. There was a field full of flowers of different colors. A sparkling river and a tall waterfall were to the right of him. To the left of the river, was a forest including

animals of different types. "Sugoi!" Kyuubi looked around in awe, it was beautiful. "Wow kit. You did good." Naruto smiled, "Arigato Kyuubi-san." Kyuubi looked down at Naruto, "Are you

always so polite?" Naruto nodded slowly. Kyuubi smiled gently. "Naruto I got an idea." Naruto looked up at Kyuubi, "Hmmm?" Kyuubi chuckled, "How would you like me to train you to be a

ninja?" Naruto's eyes widened. "Honto-ni? You would teach me to be a ninja?" Kyuubi nodded, "If you would allow it." Naruto nodded excitedly. Kyuubi chuckled, "Well on with the tort…I

mean training." Naruto decided that maybe training with Kyuubi would not be much fun.

TBC!


	2. Chapter 2

As I said before, NARUTO belongs to someone else. Sigh….

**Gogyo Ninja**

**A Naruto FanFic**

**Last Time**: Kyuubi chuckled, "How would you like me to train you to be a ninja?" Naruto's eyes widened. "Honto-ni? You would teach me to be a ninja?" Kyuubi nodded, "If you would allow

it." Naruto nodded excitedly. Kyuubi chuckled, "Well on with the tort…I mean training." Naruto decided that maybe training with Kyuubi would not be much fun.

* * *

Naruto looked up at Kyuubi, "So what are we doing first Kyuubi-san?" Kyuubi changed into his human form. He had long red hair and red eyes. He was wearing a black and red formal outfit,

not wearing shoes. Naruto's eyes widened, "Sugoi!" Kyuubi cleared his throat, amusement dancing in his eyes. Naruto looked sheepish, "Gomen Kyuubi-san." Kyuubi just shook his head.

"First off, you are to call me Kyuubi-_sensei. _Next, you will do everything I tell you to do with no complaints. Alright?" Naruto nodded. "Good. Now, I would give you weights, but you need to

get you body in stronger. If you don't the weight of the weights will harm you. So, I want you to run around the whole field until you can't move anymore. Got it?" Naruto nodded. "Start

running." Naruto gave a short nod before he headed to the field to begin running. An hour later Naruto dragged himself to stand in front of Kyuubi. Kyuubi gave a wry smile, "Ten laps. Good

enough." Naruto gave a small smile, "Arigato Kyuubi-sensei." Kyuubi nodded, "Now I want you to do 10 pushups, crunches, pull-ups, and so forth. Got it?" Naruto nodded then dropped to

the ground and began his exercises. An hour later, Naruto was laying on his back covered in sweat. Kyuubi just shook his head with a small chuckle. "After you rest up you will do 10

punches with both arms, and 10 kicks on that tree over there." Naruto let out a sigh, "Ha…Hai sensei." Kyuubi sat Indian-style watching Naruto silently. Eventually Naruto stood up and

walked over to the tree and started his punches and kicks. Kyuubi watched him with a feeling of…pride? He was doing pretty good for a four year old. When Naruto finished he dropped to

the ground letting out a shaky breath. "Anything else Kyuubi-sensei?" Naruto asked turning to Kyuubi. Kyuubi nodded, "Come over here Naruto and sit in front of me." Naruto nodded and

dragged himself over to Kyuubi, copying Kyuubi. Kyuubi gave Naruto a smile, "You did very well today. Now I'm going to teach you history. Not just the history of Konoha and the other

elemental nations. But also about the history of us bijju. It's going to be a lot to take in, so I want you to pay close attention to everything I say. Some things that I'll tell you may not seem

important now, but you never know when you will need it. So starting with the history of Konoha, when ever I finish talking about one village I will ask questions to see how close you were

listening. Got it?" Naruto nodded with surprise, it's going to take a while, Naruto thought with a sigh. And with Naruto's nod Kyuubi starting teaching.

Hours and hours later he finished teaching about the history of each elemental nation. But Naruto paid very close attention, it ended up being very interesting, even though he thought it

would be boring. "Alright Naruto, tomorrow night I'll give you the history of the bijju. It's time for you to wake up. Before you go, tear the corner of the seal so that I'll be able to speak to

you. All you need to do is think about what you want to say and I'll hear you." Naruto nodded and did as Kyuubi instructed. "See you tomorrow night Kyuubi-sensei." Kyuubi smiled, "Alright."

And with that Naruto was back into the "real world". Naruto looked around; it seemed not much time has passed he thought. "Well guess I should go get something to eat." Naruto looked

into the fridge and frowned, nothing. Then he turned to cabinets, "Ramen and ramen…" Naruto grumbled. With a sigh Naruto made his ramen then sat down to eat. "I need to go out and

get groceries." With that Naruto stepped out of his apartment and heading towards a shopping center close by. It was the only one that would sell him anything. Looking around Naruto

grabbed eggs, milk, bread, and other things. After he was finished shopping he went home and put everything away. "What now?" Naruto grumbled. _"Why not go train kit." _Naruto jumped

then blinked, "Oh, Kyuubi." Naruto gave a small sigh, _"Alright Kyuubi-sensei. I have nothing else to do." Kyuubi chuckled. _

Naruto walked towards an abandoned training ground. Naruto looked around, "Hmm…maybe I should fix this place up." With a nod Naruto began clearing the training ground. He got down

on his knees and began pulling up the taller pieces of grass. Any trash that lay around he picked up and sat it in a pile to the side. He looked to the river that was just over to the right of

the training ground. He walked over and looked in and gave a small smile, "Good, it's not dirty." Wiping the sweat away from his forward he looked around satisfied. Then started doing pull-

ups and the other physical exercises, he got to 15 on each. Naruto smiled then decided that he would run around Konoha at least 10 times if not more. After he finished his exercising he

went home and collapsed on the couch. "So tired…" then he fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

When Naruto woke up, he decided to take a shower before eating supper. He yawned, "Bed-time." Naruto muttered. Falling onto his bed, Naruto was out like a light. Then he woke up into

his mindscape. Naruto blinked then looked up at Kyuubi, "Ohayo Kyuubi-sensei." Kyuubi smiled, "Ohayo Naruto. Since you just finished training we will start on the history of the bijju."

Naruto nodded and sat Indian-style in front of Kyuubi. "Now bijju history is a lot different from the shinobi history. So on with the teaching." Hours after the teaching of the history of the

bijju's and questions about Kyuubi talked about, Kyuubi decided on teaching other things. "Kit, do you know how to read and write?" Naruto just shook his head. "Alright tomorrow after you

train go to that old man and ask him to teach you." Naruto nodded. "Okay, now I will teach you science." Naruto looked confused, "Science?" Kyuubi nodded, "It'll include information on

poisons and anatomy, along with other things." Naruto blinked, "Kyuubi-sensei, what is anatomy?" Kyuubi smiled, "Anatomy is the teaching of the body. Mainly the workings of it and what is

vital and what is not vital. But that will come later." Naruto nodded in understanding. With that Kyuubi began teaching Naruto in Science.

A long time later Kyuubi was done teaching. "Did you get all that Naruto?" Naruto nodded, "It was very interesting Kyuubi-sensei." Kyuubi smiled, "That's good. Now wake up, eat and head

over to the old man." Naruto nodded and woke up. Sitting up with a yawn, Naruto went to the kitchen and ate a bowl of cereal. When he was done he ran from his apartment and to the

Hokage tower. Naruto rushed up the stairs and stood in front of the ANBU. "ANBU-san, would you please let me in?" The ANBU looked down at Naruto and gave a short nod. He moved to

the side opening the door for Naruto. Naruto bounded in, "Eh, Jiji!" Sarutobi looked up and smiled, "Ohayo Naruto. How can I help you today?" Naruto smiled, "Ne, Jiji. Do you think you could

teach me to read and write? Onegai!" Sarutobi tried to look away from the puppy dog eyes Naruto was giving him, but eventually gave up. He sighed, "Alright Naruto, come over here and

we'll start." Naruto grinned brightly, "Arigato Jiji!" Sarutobi chuckled, "No problem Naruto." Soon Naruto was writing and reading. _"Kit. Ask the old man how to do numbers." _Naruto looked up

at Sarutobi, "Ne, Jiji. What about numbers? What's that?" Sarutobi smiled, "Ah. Numbers would be math. I'll teach you this too, okay?" Naruto nodded with a smile. Sarutobi started teaching

Naruto in the workings of math. Every now and again Naruto would ask something, but eventually he understood. "Arigato Jiji!" Sarutobi chuckled, "You're welcome Naruto." _"Alright Naruto. _

_Time for training." "Hai." _Naruto looked up at Sarutobi. "Gotta go Jiji! See you later!" And with his quick goodbye Naruto was running out of the building. He decided to do his laps first. Soon

he collapsed onto his private training ground. Giving a shaky breath Naruto began his other exercises. _"Good job Naruto. You should get something to eat now and work on your meditating." _

_"Hai, Kyuubi-sensei." _After Naruto finished eating he sat down on his bed Indian-style and closed his eyes. Taking a deep breath Naruto relaxed his body and meditated without going into

his mindscape. Kyuubi sat just like Naruto, '_I'll make you stronger _Naruto_. Just wait; you'll be the best ninja Konoha has ever seen.' _

_TBC!_


	3. Chapter 3

As said before I absolutely, positively do not own NARUTO.

**Gogyo Ninja**

**A Naruto FanFic**

**Last Time**: Taking a deep breath Naruto relaxed his body and meditated without going into his mindscape. Kyuubi sat just like Naruto, '_I'll make you stronger _Naruto_. Just wait; you'll be the best ninja Konoha has ever seen.'_

* * *

After meditating, Naruto went to his training ground and began his physical exercises. _"Ne, Kyuubi-sensei. What other things are you going to teach me?" "Well kit. I'll be teaching you other _

_languages, including bijju. I'll also teach you ninjutsu, genjutsu, taijutsu, kenjutsu, and a few kinjutsu. But first you'll have to learn about chakra." "Sugoi! That's a lot Kyuubi-sensei. Can I really_

_ learn all that?" Kyuubi chuckled. "Of course you can kit. Just listen closely, practice, and train." "Hai Kyuubi-sensei." _Ending his conversation with Kyuubi he started his laps. When he was done

he went home for a shower and to get something to eat. Soon it what night and Naruto went to bed and prepared himself for lessons with Kyuubi.

In his mindscape Kyuubi smiled at his container. "All right Naruto. Come and sit and I'll start you on the different languages." Naruto nodded and rushed to sit in front of Kyuubi. Kyuubi

chuckled then sat down in front of Naruto. "Okay, let's get started." First Kyuubi went over the languages of the human realm then he talked of the languages of the bijju realm. "Did you get

all that Naruto?" Naruto nodded with wide eyes. "Sugoi Kyuubi-sensei! That was a lot!" Kyuubi nodded with a small smile. "Okay now I'm gonna school you into chakra, what it's used for,

how and when to use it, about control and the amount you should use in each jutsu. Got it?" Naruto nodded looking a bit shocked. Kyuubi grinned, "Okay first, what is chakra?" Then Kyuubi

told Naruto what chakra was. But went into a lot of detail, since Naruto was quite young. After talking about chakra and other stuff added to it, Kyuubi bid Naruto goodbye.

Naruto woke with a small yawn, rubbing his eyes sleepily. Naruto sighed, "Another day doing the same old thing. "_Kyuubi chuckled. "Don't worry kit. When you're a bit older we'll work on your _

_chakra and the other ninja stuff. But first your body needs to be in shape so you won't be too exhausted. You'll also need strength and speed, that's why we are training so much. Not only does your_

_ body need to be strong but so does your mind. Meditating helps with that." Naruto sighed, "Hai." "Tonight we'll work on strategy. That'll take a while. While working on strategy we'll be working on _

_patience. Shoji takes a lot of time and patience. So we'll do that and it'll help with both." Naruto seemed a little put out, but agreed with it none the less._ Naruto got up fixed himself some toast and

a glass of milk. After eating he set out to do his training. After finishing his laps and other physical training Naruto sat down to meditate. Taking a deep breath, relaxing his body, he closed

his eyes and blocked out everything around him. Inside his mindscape Kyuubi was thinking about what else he should teach him. Then a light bulb could be seen above his head. "Ah! I

know. I'll have him train to use his other senses and not rely on his eyes."

A couple hours later Naruto opened his eyes and looked around. _"Ne, Kyuubi-sensei. What should I do now?" "Hmmm. How about go bother the old man." Naruto giggled. "Hai!" _With that Naruto

jumped to his feet and ran to the Hokage tower. Rushing up the stairs he stopped in front of the ANBU. "Ne, ANBU-san. Is Jiji available?" The ANBU blinked. "Uh…hai." Naruto smiled. "Then

may I please enter?" The ANBU just nodded at the young boy and stepped to the side after opening the door. "Jiji!" Sarutobi looked up and smiled. "Hello Naruto." Naruto grinned,

"Whatcha' doing Jiji?" Sarutobi sighed, "Paperwork. It's the most evil enemy ever." Naruto blinked, "Then can't someone else do it?" Sarutobi just shook his head, "I'm the Hokage, so it's my

job." Naruto looked thoughtful then shrugged, "Too bad there's not two of you, eh Jiji?" Sarutobi looked at Naruto shocked. "Nani?" Naruto looked at Sarutobi confused. "Why didn't I think

of that?!" Sarutobi exclaimed. "Think of what?" Naruto was still confused. Sarutobi grinned then made a hand sign. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Three bunshins of Sarutobi popped up. Naruto's

eyes widened. "Sugoi!" Sarutobi grinned, "Paperwork time guys." The bunshins just nodded then Sarutobi looked to Naruto. "Want some ramen?" Naruto frowned. "Can we get sushi

instead Jiji?" Sarutobi looked a little shocked, then smiled, "Of course. Just try not to eat as much sushi as you do ramen." Naruto nodded with a sheepish look. With that Naruto and

Sarutobi left the tower and went and got some sushi for lunch. After lunch Naruto decided to train some more. So he did his laps and other physical exercises. Inside his mindscape Kyuubi

smiled at how dedicated Naruto was to his training. 'He'll go far if this continues.'

That night, after supper and a shower, Naruto lay down to sleep ready for training with Kyuubi. When he entered his mindscape he saw Kyuubi setting out a shoji board. "Ah, Naruto. Just in

time. Sit across from me and I'll explain the game." Naruto walked over and sat across from Kyuubi, the board in between them. Kyuubi simply smiled. After explaining the game and telling

him that it took a lot of patience to sit through the whole game. So they would continue playing until Naruto could sit through the whole game without fidgeting or making any funny faces.

Naruto sighed, but gave a short nod. After his nod they started the game. Not even ten minutes had passed and Naruto was already fidgeting, Kyuubi looked amused. 'This is going to take

a while.' When it was time for Naruto to wake up he had lasted thirty minutes, but they still were not even close to half way through the game. "We'll try again tonight." Naruto nodded

looking annoyed making Kyuubi chuckle. "It's not funny Kyuubi-sensei. The game takes _forever_." Kyuubi smiled, "That's why I said this will also help with your patience. You'll get used to it.

When you're good enough, after you can sit through the whole game of course, you should play a Nara." Naruto looked confused. "Why?" Kyuubi smiled, "Because they are very good

strategists, and will most likely use shoji to help with that." Naruto nodded in understanding, "Alright. See you tonight Kyuubi-sensei." Kyuubi gave a small wave before Naruto disappeared.

When Naruto woke up he went through his daily routine. _"Kit, I'll be giving you weights later today." "How are you going to do that?" Kyuubi chuckled. "These will be chakra weights not the cloth _

_weights, so I'll be able to put them on you from in here." "Alright Kyuubi-sensei." _After lunch Kyuubi informed Naruto that he was getting ready to add the weights. Suddenly Naruto fell to the

ground face first. _Kyuubi chuckled. "You'll get used to them kit. When they begin to feel like part of you I'll put more chakra into the weights." Naruto growled, "Kyuubi-sensei! Did you have to make _

_me fall FACE-FIRST!?" Kyuubi chuckled again. "Just worry about standing kit. Then start training with them on." Naruto sighed, "Hai, hai." _After about 30 minutes, Naruto figured, he was able to

stand, even if it was a bit wobbly. When he was able to finally stand without feeling as if he was going to fall he started running his laps. About the fifth lap he started feeling the strain, but

he didn't stop. Once he reached ten laps he collapsed on his training ground. After getting his breath back he did his other physical training, then did his meditating. _"Good job kit. I'm proud _

_that you didn't stop even though you felt the strain on your muscles." Naruto grinned, "Arigato Kyuubi-sensei." Kyuubi nodded with a smile. "You keep going like this and you'll be the best ninja _

_ever." Naruto smiled, "I'd like that." Kyuubi gave a small smile, "Rest now. You need it." Naruto gave a nod and he fell asleep at the training ground. _Once Naruto woke up he noticed it was around

lunch time so he dragged himself home to get something to eat. After eating he starting meditating for the second time that day.

That night Kyuubi and Naruto were playing shoji again. Naruto was getting frustrated. Not because he was losing but because he didn't like sitting still this long when they were just moving

a game piece every now and again. He was bored. "Naruto, a good ninja has patience. If you have patience then you won't go rushing into a dangerous situation. Having patience gives you

time to plan a strategy. When you don't have a strategy you could get seriously injured or even worse killed. That's why ninja's should practice patience so that they can survive. I know

you don't wish to sit still for such a long time. But on some missions there will be times were you will have to sit and wait and figure out how to get into an enemy's camp. Do you

understand?" Kyuubi asked Naruto looking very serious. Naruto gulped, "Hai Kyuubi-sensei. I'll try to be more patient." Kyuubi gave a small smile, "That's good. Now it's your go." Naruto

sighed before giving Kyuubi a wry grin. By the time it was time for Naruto to wake up he actually got through half of the game. "Good job kit. Much better. Tonight let's see if you can get

farther." Naruto nodded with a smile before leaving his mindscape.

As usual, Naruto's day was filled with training and meditating. _"Ne, Kyuubi-sensei. Isn't there anything else I can do?" Kyuubi looked thoughtful. "Ah, go to the library and read up on things I _

_haven't taught you and even things I have taught you." Naruto nodded. _After talking with Kyuubi, Naruto ran to the library. Entering silently, just in case they decided to throw him out. A young

girl stepped out from the back room, "Ah, hello. Can I help you?" Naruto just shook his head, "I'm just looking. If that's okay." The girl just nodded, "Just let me know if you need anything."

Naruto gave a small nod smiling brightly. Naruto looked around and walked to a section on medical things. Naruto opened the book and skimmed the first page, and looked interested.

Grabbing a few other books on medical things, he then walked over to a small table and sat down to read. Kyuubi was a bit interested about what Naruto had decided to read about. Naruto

found this stuff very interesting, who knew that medicines could even just a little interesting. _"Kit, it's getting late. You should probably head home now." "Hai." _Leaving the books on the table

Naruto left the library and rushed home. It was late; it was past time for supper. But he ate anyway then climbed into bed to play shoji with Kyuubi.

When he got to his mindscape Kyuubi looked up with a smile. "Hello kit. Ready to play?" Naruto sighed but gave a small nod. While playing Kyuubi decided to bring up about what Naruto

read in the library. "Kit, was there any particular reason you read about medicine?" Naruto looked up at Kyuubi. "Hmmm. Not really. I do remember Jiji telling me about a student of his that

was famous because of her mastery of medicine and also for gambling." Kyuubi chuckled. "I should probably teach you that as well." Naruto looked confused, "Why should I learn how to

gamble?" Kyuubi looked at Naruto with a smile, "Well there are some times in life where the answer isn't obvious so you have to gamble. If you are good gambler or are particularly lucky

then your life should be pretty good. Just don't let it get to your head or you'll end up making a wrong decision." Naruto looked thoughtful then nodded. "Ne, Kyuubi-sensei. Do you know

anything about medicines?" Kyuubi gave a small nod. "Ah, I do. Since you seem interested, I'll teach you that as well." Naruto smiled, "Arigato." Kyuubi smiled at him gently, "Your welcome

Naruto." Kyuubi looked at the board, "Hmmm. Seems I've won." Then Kyuubi and Naruto blinked and stared at each other. "You finished the game!" Naruto frowned, "But Kyuubi-sensei, the

only reason I finished was because I was distracted." Kyuubi looked thoughtful then nodded. "Okay we'll do it again. But this time, no talking." Naruto nodded. After Kyuubi reset the board,

the two began a long game of shoji. Naruto fidgeted once through the whole game. They both stared at the board, "You/I finished the whole game." They looked at each other and smiled.

"You did finish, but I want you to beat me at least five times in a row." Naruto's eyes widened. "But…but you're too good!" Kyuubi chuckled, "And to think I was going easy on you." Naruto

pouted, "Aww…Kyuubi-sensei don't be mean." Kyuubi smiled, "Gomen, gomen. I'll go all out from now on and you'll just have to beat me. I won't teach you anything else until you beat me

those five times." Naruto sighed, "Hai, hai." And with that, they began another game, with Naruto wondering if he would ever beat Kyuubi.

TBC!


	4. Chapter 4

I repeat, I do not own NARUTO!

AN: I agree, he does seem to learn things a bit quickly. Hmmm...just think of him as a super smart Naruto. :)

**Gogyo Ninja**

**A Naruto FanFic**

**Last Time**: Kyuubi chuckled, "And to think I was going easy on you." Naruto pouted, "Aww…Kyuubi-sensei don't be mean." Kyuubi smiled, "Gomen, gomen. I'll go all out from now on and

you'll just have to beat me. I won't teach you anything else until you beat me those five times." Naruto sighed, "Hai, hai." And with that, they began another game, with Naruto wondering if

he would ever beat Kyuubi.

* * *

By the time he reached the age of 5 he had beaten Kyuubi three times in a row. Kyuubi congratulated him continuously. Naruto felt very proud of himself, but he knew he still had a ways to

go. Naruto and Kyuubi talked about all the things the Kyuubi would end up teaching him and of the things he had already taught him. During these games, Naruto would pay very close

attention to each and every move that Kyuubi made before making his own. Kyuubi felt pride when he noticed this and knew in time that he would beat him those five times.

"Ne, Kyuubi-sensei. Look I beat you again!" Kyuubi looked down at the board and gasped. "Kit! That's five times!" Naruto looked confused, "Nani?" Kyuubi looked up at Naruto, "You beat

me five times in a row. You get to learn something new." Naruto's eyes widened, "Sugoi!" Kyuubi smiled, "Alright, since you were interested in medicines, I'll teach you that first." Naruto

nodded in understanding as Kyuubi put away the shoji board. And through the night Kyuubi taught Naruto everything he knew about medicine.

The next morning Naruto woke up and did his morning routine. _"Kit, I'm adding more weight to the chakra weights. So get ready." _Naruto prepared himself for the extra weight. When it came,

he wobbled then fell to his hands and knees. _"You alright kit?" "Hai. It's not as bad as last time." "It's because you already had weights on, you were just adding a little extra." Naruto sighed. _

Naruto got up from the ground and started his training exercises. After he was finished he went to the library and read more on medicine. _"Kit, go outside." "Nani?" Naruto asked confused. "I _

_want to train your other senses. You don't need to always rely on your eyes, it could get you killed." "Hai." Naruto sighed in understanding. _Leaving the library and walking back to the training

ground, he sat Indian-style. _"Now what?" "I want you to close your eyes and listen closely. Tell me everything you hear." "Hai." _Naruto closed his eyes and listened to everything around him. He

heard his own breathing and heartbeat, he heard birds in the trees, and some animal near by in the bushes, and he told Kyuubi such. _"Spread your senses farther. Not just what is around_

_ you. Can you hear the wind? What about the stream and fishes moving in it? Listen very, very closely." "Hai, Kyuubi-sensei." _Once again Naruto spread out his senses. And like Kyuubi said, he

could hear the wind and the stream. He couldn't hear the fish, so he tried harder, and suddenly he heard it, it was like a splash, yet quieter. He opened his eyes wide in surprise. _"I can hear_

_ it Kyuubi-sensei!" Kyuubi chuckled, "Good. That's all for the hearing for now. I want you to use your sense of smell now. Tell me what you can smell." "Hai." _Naruto closed his eyes again and

spread out how ever far his sense of smell allowed him to. He could smell the dirt, and the smell of the trees, also the slight smell of the grass. He knew that water had a smell but it was

very hard to distinguish it among others so he tried pushing away the other smells to catch the scent of the stream. He got it! It was just a little, but it was there. He told Kyuubi what he

could smell. _Kyuubi chuckled, "Good job kit. When you come here tonight we'll work on touch." "Touch?" "Yes. Mainly vibrations. You'll touch the ground and you'll feel the vibrations. You'll be able to_

_ tell if someone is coming or going. We'll start with your hand first, because it's bare, but eventually we'll get to where you can feel with your feet." "Alright." _Naruto rushed home for lunch, he made

a sandwich and fixed a glass of milk. After eating Naruto began his meditating. _"Kit, I'm going to teach you how to be alert at the same time you are meditating. Mainly so that if someone _

_decides to surprise you, you'll actually know they're there and won't have a heart attack." Naruto giggled, "Alright, thanks Kyuubi-sensei." "No problem kit." _

That night when Naruto entered his mindscape Kyuubi got right down to business. "Okay, vibrations. It's sort of like an echo, just its felt and not heard. Got it?" Naruto nodded. And so

Kyuubi taught Naruto how to feel vibrations through his hands and feet and furthered his training on his other senses. Then he trained him on being alert while meditating. He didn't stop

teaching until Naruto got it all down and was able to detect him from at least a mile away. Kyuubi congratulated Naruto on how far he had gotten. "Since we still have time, I'll teach you

how to throw your ninja weapons. Kunai, Shuriken, and Senbon." Naruto looked excited, "Honto-ni?" Kyuubi smiled and gave him a small nod. After explaining the difference between each

weapon, and the best way to hold each of them, he proceeded to throw them, then have Naruto do the same. By the time the night was over, Naruto had the kunai and shuriken throwing

down, just needed to work on aim. The senbon would take a while, but Naruto was determined to learn how to throw them. "Kit, during you training I want you to find whatever stray

weapons you can find and work on your aim." Naruto gave a nod and bid Kyuubi good bye.

Naruto woke up, ate breakfast, and got dressed for training. After his laps and the other physical exercises, he went around to other training grounds and got as many weapons as he could

carry. When he gathered them up he ran back to his training ground to begin working on his aim. He decided to use a large tree, after carving a crude target on the tree he stepped back

and began training. Kyuubi watched Naruto from inside his mindscape, happy with his progress. After a couple of hours of training Naruto went home to eat, shower, and meditate. As he

was meditating, the Hokage decided to come visit. Naruto's eyes popped open when he felt the old man's presence pretty close. He jumped off the bed and rushed to the living room to be

ready to open the door. _"Good job kit." Naruto grinned, "Arigato Kyuubi-sensei." Kyuubi chuckled, "Your welcome." _There was a knock on the door and Naruto rushed to answer it. He smiled

when he saw Sarutobi, "Jiji!" Sarutobi chuckled, "Hey Naruto. Can I come in?" Naruto nodded and stepped aside to let him in. "So what have you been up to lately?" Naruto just shrugged,

"Nothing much. Just trying that meditating thing you told me about." Sarutobi smiled, "That's good. You plan on becoming a ninja?" Naruto nodded excitedly, "Hai!" Sarutobi chuckled.

"Hmmm. In a year or two I'll probably send you to the academy." Naruto's eyes widened, "Honto-ni?!" Sarutobi nodded. "Sugoi! Arigato Jiji!" Naruto exclaimed giving the old man a big hug.

Sarutobi hugged him back, "Your welcome Naruto. Well that's what I came to tell you. I'm glad you want to go so much." Naruto grinned, "Hai!"

That night Kyuubi decided to work on Naruto's chakra. "Alright Naruto, I want you to close your eyes and look deep inside yourself and when you feel something, I guess you could say

strange, I want you to pull on it." Naruto nodded and did as Kyuubi asked. When the chakra finally came forth, there were actually two colors there, one was the regular blue and the other

a pure white. Naruto just stared at the two colors in awe, wondering why there were two chakras. The two chakras were fighting for dominance, one moment it seemed the blue would

when the next the white. Kyuubi was confused, what was going on, he looked at Naruto to see him just watching the chakra not seeming to be affected. Finally the chakras were done

fighting, seeing that neither could become dominant over the other, they merged, making a very light blue. Naruto whimpered when the chakra entered his body. Kyuubi looked at Naruto

concerned, "You alright kit?" Naruto shifted uncomfortably, "Kyuubi-sensei. Why does it burn?" Kyuubi's concern grew, "What burns?" Naruto whimpered again, "The chakra, it burns." Kyuubi

walked over and knelt in front of Naruto. He touched Naruto's arm then jerked his hand back with a hiss. "Hold on a minute Kit." Naruto nodded with a small whimper. Kyuubi laid his hand

against Naruto's forehead, closing his eyes, fighting the pain, _'Naruto is dealing with this?'_. Kyuubi's senses flew through Naruto's body, gathering info on the foreign chakra, and why it was

making Naruto's skin burn. "Gogyo…" came a soft whisper from Kyuubi's lips. Kyuubi opened his eyes and looked at Naruto in wonder, "Sleep, kit." He said gently. With that, Naruto slept,

skin and chakra burning.

TBC!


	5. Chapter 5

Once again: I do not own NARUTO

**Gogyo Ninja**

**A Naruto FanFic**

**Last Time**: Kyuubi's senses flew through Naruto's body, gathering info on the foreign chakra, and why it was making Naruto's skin burn. "Gogyo…" came a soft whisper from Kyuubi's lips.

Kyuubi opened his eyes and looked at Naruto in wonder, "Sleep, kit." He said gently. With that, Naruto slept, skin and chakra burning.

* * *

Kyuubi watched over Naruto as he slept. Naruto wasn't sleeping too well. It seemed he was having nightmares or something of the sort. His skin was still burning to the touch. Sweat

pouring down his face as though he were sick with fever. Kyuubi was concerned. He had heard of the Gogyo Ninja's but had never seen one, so he was at a loss of what to do. He decided

to see if there was anything in the books about it. Making sure Naruto would be okay while he went away for the moment, he left to get whatever books and scrolls he could find that

mentioned the Gogyo Ninja's. Reading over the information silently as Naruto suffered beside him because he knew not what to do. Kyuubi started mumbling to himself then his eyes

widened. "Here it is!" He said in a loud whisper. Kyuubi looked down at Naruto, "Hold on kit. Just a little longer." Going back to the scroll, he reread the information, **'Gogyo Ninja's are very **

**rare. There is always a chance that a ninja around you could be a Gogyo Ninja and just didn't awaken his potential. Most Gogyo Ninja's awaken around the age of 12. It is rare and **

**few for a Gogyo Ninja to awaken before this age. If this does happen, the child will be in a lot of pain. First the two chakras of the child will fight for dominance. One chakra is that of**

** any other person, and the other is that of a Gogyo Ninja. If the child's will is strong enough the two chakras will merge into one. Once reentering the body, the child will feel as if he **

**is burning from the inside, more precisely, his chakra. If one were to touch the child's skin you would find that it is almost like touching a fully lit stove. The child will then become **

**'sick'. Once the 'fever' dies out he will lose all contents of his stomach, so it would be smart to have something light for him to eat nearby. You should let him rest after this. Once he **

**awakens, if he doesn't know how to control chakra, it would be a good idea to teach it to him. Of course, you would need him in a secluded area so that he doesn't destroy everything**

** around him. After complete control of his chakra, find out which of the five elements he is most potent in and start working on jutsus for those. Also if he is going to the academy, the**

** regular bunshin will not work. With his type of chakra and the amount he has the bunshin will be deformed or worse dead. So it would be best to teach him a higher level bunshin. **

**Now that you know what to teach him keep a close eye on him. Don't wake him it will just make the recovery period take longer and put him in even more pain.'** Kyuubi looked down

at Naruto to see that he had stopped twisting and turning. He sighed in relief, "You'll be okay kit." Naruto's body gave a shudder before he suddenly sat up and emptied everything out of

his stomach. Kyuubi rubbed his back gently, "It's alright kit. Everything's okay." Naruto looked up at Kyuubi, "Kyuubi-sensei, I feel weird." Kyuubi just smiled, "I'll tell you later. Wake up, eat

something light, then get some sleep." Naruto nodded and woke up in the "real world". After eating Naruto went straight to bed and slept without visiting Kyuubi that night.

The next morning Naruto woke up and did his morning routine. _"Alright kit, go do your training and practice your aim. Then I'll teach you chakra control." "Hai, Kyuubi-sensei." _Naruto did his lap

s and exercises, then practiced his aim and almost got a bull's eye every time. _"Okay kit. To practice chakra control you are going to climb that tree. And before you ask, you'll be using your feet. _

_How you may ask. Well you will add chakra to the bottom of your feet, then climb the tree. To concentrate on gathering your chakra it would be best to use the use the ram seal. Now you have to _

_have a certain amount of chakra to climb the tree. Too much and you will fly off, too little and you'll fall. Got it?" "Hai, Kyuubi-sensei." Kyuubi nodded, "Good, well get to it. Oh, take one of those kunai _

_and mark the spot of every place you get to before you fall." Naruto gave a nod. _Taking a kunai and setting his hands into the ram seal, he concentrated his chakra to the bottom of his feet.

Once he figured he had enough he ran up the tree then flew off. "Ugghh…" Naruto grumbled, before standing up and walking back to the tree. Concentrating on his chakra again and making

sure he didn't gather as much, he ran up the tree again, but still flew off, but didn't land as hard as last time. After four hours, Naruto was able to run up and down the tree 50 times with

out falling or flying off. _"Good. Now go to the stream, and you'll do water-walking." "Water-walking?" Naruto asked confused. Kyuubi gave a nod, "Water-walking is ALMOST the same as tree-_

_climbing. You have to concentrate on you chakra and put it on your feet but also into the water. If you don't do both you'll sink. So get to it." "Hai." _Naruto walked to the stream looking a little

uncertain. After taking a deep breath, he concentrated his chakra onto his feet and stepped out onto the water, and felt himself start to sink, adding more chakra to his feet he rose up

some, but then started sinking again. Naruto huffed annoyed. About five hours later he had perfected water-walking and was even able to stand on his hands and do cartwheels. _"Good job _

_kit." Kyuubi said, chuckling at his antics. "Arigato Kyuubi-sensei." "Alright now another chakra exercise is balancing leaves." "Balancing leaves?" Kyuubi nodded, "You take a leaf a balance it on your _

_hand or forehead. After you can balance leaves for at least ten minutes I want you to try working on heavier things, like rocks." "Hai." _So Naruto grabbed bunches of leaves and sat Indian-style

on the ground. 'This is probably like the other chakra exercises, too much and it'll fly away, not enough and nothing will happen.' With that in mind Naruto set out to master leaf balancing.

After three hours, not only could he balance it on his forehead and on his hand but he could also do both hands and his forehead at the same time. Kyuubi was very proud. Naruto had also

taken to use his chakra to rotate the leaves will he hovered them above his hands and forehead. After he finished with the leaves he moved on to the rocks, it took a little longer to get this

down, but he finally did it. _"Okay kit. Now another chakra exercise is called kunai balancing. You use your chakra to balance a kunai above your hand or your head." "Alright." _Taking a kunai, using

the handle part first of course, he didn't want to stab himself. After a measly two hours he could balance four kunai, sharp end towards him. One on each hand and two above his head.

_"Alright kit, tonight we'll do one more chakra exercise. You'll be walking up the waterfall. You'll add what you learned from you tree-climbing and from your water-walking to be able to do this." "Hai, _

_Kyuubi-sensei." Kyuubi gave a small smile, "Head home, shower, eat, and get to bed. We got a lot to do tonight." "Hai." _

That night, once Naruto got into his mindscape, Kyuubi told him about the chakra exercise again. After an explanation Naruto went over to the waterfall and tried to combine both the water-

walking and tree-climbing exercises together. It was hard, but after a few hours he finally got it. Once he was done he walked over to Kyuubi. "What now Kyuubi-sensei?" Kyuubi looked up

and smiled. Digging around in the pile behind him he finally found what he was looking for. "What's that?" Naruto asked Kyuubi curiously. "This here will tell you what affinity you are aligned

with. You are able to use five. I want to see which one is stronger than the rest." Naruto nodded. "Alright, put a little chakra into this strip and we'll see." After Naruto did as Kyuubi asked,

all you could hear was Kyuubi sputtering. "Kyuubi-sensei? Are you okay?" Kyuubi looked at Naruto. "Naruto, you are neutral with your five elements." Naruto blinked "Nani?" "I mean that

not one element is stronger than another." Naruto's mouth opened into an 'o' shape, without sound. Kyuubi chuckled, "Well before I teach you any of those types of jutsus you will be

taught the academy jutsus. And since your chakra reserves are larger than most you will learn the Kage Bunshin instead of the regular Bunshin." Naruto nodded in understanding. Kyuubi

taught Naruto the academy jutsus, after an hour was up, he had perfected it. He could kawarimi with another person and he could completely change his appearance without the whisker

marks on his face. After he finished with the academy jutsus he taught Naruto the Kage Bunshin. This jutsu was perfected after 30 minutes or so. "Alright Naruto, you have the use of the

elements water, metal, wood, fire, and earth. Since you are neutral in each I'll teach you at least one jutsu from each tonight. You may not be able to them quite yet but maybe you will. Just

don't rush yourself. Ready?" Naruto nodded excited. Kyuubi chuckled, "Alright, first a water jutsu. Suiton Suijineheki-water barrier wall!" Naruto's eyes widened, "Sugoi! I can do that?"

Kyuubi nodded with a smile, "You try now." Naruto gave a nod, "Suiton Suijineheki!" From the ground popped a huge wall of water that splashed onto Naruto soaking him. Naruto blinked

surprised. "Was it supposed to do that?" Kyuubi was rolling on the floor laughing. Naruto pouted, "Aww…Kyuubi-sensei…what did I do wrong?" Kyuubi took a deep breath then smiled,

"Think of it as you chakra control exercises. You got to keep a steady stream of chakra, with good control, not just use chakra to do the jutsu then stop the chakra." Naruto's eyes showed

understanding, with a nod he tried it again. "Suiton Suijineheki!" This time the wall popped up, wavered a bit, and then stood strong. Kyuubi looked impressed, "Good job. Alright, an earth

jutsu. Doton Bunshin no Jutsu!" A clone of Kyuubi popped forth. "Is that like the Kage Bunshin?" Kyuubi tilted his head slightly, "Almost, it just doesn't let you know what they know after

they are destroyed." Naruto looked closely at the bunshin, "The Kage Bunshin pops, what does the Earth Bunshin do?" Kyuubi smiled then punched his clone to see it crumble to the ground.

"Sugoi! My turn?" Kyuubi nodded. "Doton Bunshin no Jutsu!" And out popped a perfect clone of Naruto. Naruto punched his clone, and it crumbled. "Sugoi! I did it Kyuubi-sensei!" Kyuubi

was wide-eyed, 'His first go too.' Kyuubi smiled, "Alright. Next a fire jutsu. Katon Goukakyuu-Grand Fireball!" Naruto watched the jutsu in amazement. "Alright, for this jutsu what you need to

do is gather chakra at your throat so you don't burn yourself." Naruto gave a nod then started gathering chakra. "Katon Goukakyuu!" When he did the jutsu he flew backwards landing on

his back. "Oomph!" Kyuubi rushed over to Naruto, "You alright?" Naruto shook his head to get rid of the stars he was seeing, "That hurt." Kyuubi smiled, "You gathered too much chakra. Try

just a little bit this time." Naruto nodded and did the jutsu again, and smiled when it worked. "I did it Kyuubi-sensei! Did-ya' see?" Kyuubi gave a smile, "Ah. Now for a wood jutsu. I don't

know many of these so you'll just have to work with what I got. Moku Bunshin no Jutsu!" Another clone of Kyuubi appeared, before Naruto could say anything he punched the clone. But the

clone didn't disappear, Kyuubi shook his hand, "You don't want to hit it that hard." Naruto giggled, then copied the jutsu. After punching his clone like Kyuubi had and also gaining a sore

hand, he turned to Kyuubi. Kyuubi smiled, "Alright, now for the metal jutsu. Just like with the wood jutsus, I don't have many. Kane Inju Jutsu-Metal Ribbon!" After calling out the name of the

jutsu a ribbon made of metal twirled around him before striking at Naruto's wood clone, completely demolishing it. Naruto's eyes widened, "Sugoi!" Kyuubi grinned, "You have a go." Naruto

nodded, "Kane Inju Jutsu!" The metal ribbon that appeared from the ground seemed thinner than Kyuubi's, it also seemed to have a whitish glow to it. After a moment the ribbon split into

five pieces making them even thinner and headed straight for Kyuubi's clone stabbing it in every vital place on its person. Kyuubi's eyes widened as he watched his clone "die". He then

turned to Naruto who was looking at him. "Kyuubi-sensei…mine was different than yours." Kyuubi took a shuddering breath then smiled, "It's most likely because of what you are." Naruto

looked confused, "What I am?" Kyuubi nodded, "You are a Gogyo Ninja. There aren't that many around. And if you find another, perhaps he can help you in places where I cannot." Naruto

looked thoughtful then nodded. After training some more with the jutsus that Kyuubi taught him and playing shoji with Kyuubi, it was time to wake up for another exciting day of normality.

TBC!


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own NARUTO

**Gogyo Ninja**

**A Naruto FanFic**

**Last Time**: "What I am?" Kyuubi nodded, "You are a Gogyo Ninja. There aren't that many around. And if you find another, perhaps he can help you in places where I cannot." Naruto looked thoughtful then nodded. After training some more with the jutsus that Kyuubi taught him and playing shoji with Kyuubi, it was time to wake up for another exciting day of normality.

* * *

Naruto woke up with a feeling that something good and bad was going to happen today. Shaking the feeling off, he got ready for the day, ate breakfast, and then ran off to see the Hokage.

He ran quickly to the Hokage tower, ignoring all the glares and hateful remarks sent his way. He ran up the stairs and slid to a stop in front of the ANBU. "Ohayo ANBU-san." The ANBU

glanced down at Naruto, "Ohayo." Naruto smiled brightly, "Ne ANBU-san. Can I see Jiji today?" The ANBU nodded with a soft 'hai'. Naruto grinned, "Arigato." The ANBU just shook his head in

amusement as he let the boy pass. Naruto ran over to Sarutobi, "Ohayo Jiji!" Sarutobi smiled down at Naruto, "Ohayo Naruto. What can I do for you today?" Naruto looked thoughtful at first

then looked confused. "Jiji. Why are you doing the paperwork by yourself again?" Sarutobi blinked then sweat dropped at his forgetfulness. "How forgetful of me." Doing the signs for Kage

Bunshin, a few bunshins popped up and set to work. _"Naruto, I know you probably want to tell the old man about what you learned. But for now it would be best to keep it secret. I'll tell you why _

_later." Naruto frowned at first then nodded in understanding, "Hai. I understand Kyuubi-sensei." Kyuubi smiled, "Good." _Sarutobi smiled at Naruto, "How about I take you to the park? Would you

like that?" Naruto's face lit up, "Hai!" Just because Naruto was training to be a ninja didn't take away the fact that he was still a five year old boy. Sarutobi chuckled, "Alright. Let's go."

Naruto nodded in excitement.

When the Hokage and Naruto arrived at the park Naruto was amazed. It was the most amazing place ever. _Kyuubi chuckled softly. 'With his intelligence, I sometimes forget he's still a child. _

_Perhaps he will find a few friends here; it would be good for him. He already has a bad childhood as it is, it would be even worse if he doesn't have even one friend.' "Have fun kit." Naruto smiled at _

_Kyuubi, "Hai. I will Kyuubi-sensei." Kyuubi gave a small nod and left Naruto to himself._ Naruto looked up at Sarutobi, "Can I play Jiji?" Sarutobi gave him a soft smile, "Of course. Go have fun."

Naruto grinned, "Hai!" Then he ran off. He saw a boy with a dog in the sandbox. He walked over cautiously, "Umm…excuse me. Could I play too?" The boy and dog looked up at Naruto then

smiled and gave a nod. Naruto smiled, "Arigato." Then Naruto sat across from the boy. "Umm…my name's Naruto Uzumaki." The boy looked up and grinned, "Name's Kiba Inuzaki and this is

my nin-dog Akumaru." Akumaru barked with a wag of his tail. Naruto smiled and gave a small bow that was awkward, seeing that he was sitting. Kiba's eye's widened, "You don't have to do

that Naruto-kun!" Naruto's eye's widened, "Demo! Kiba-san it's what you do when you want to be polite." Kiba just smiled, "We're friends now. So you don't have to do that. And it Kiba-

kun not Kiba-san." Naruto looked ready to protest again but Kiba just shook his head, so Naruto sighed in defeat. "Hai, Kiba-sa...Kiba-kun." Kiba grinned, "There! Not so hard!" Akumaru

barked and jumped on Naruto licking his face excitedly. Naruto giggled, "Akumaru! That tickles!" Kiba started laughing and Akumaru barked excitedly. Naruto let out another giggle then

looked to Kiba scratching Akumaru behind the ears. "What were doing? Here in the sandbox I mean." Kiba blinked, and then a look of understanding crossed his features. "I was making a

sand castle." Naruto looked confused, "Sand castle? What's that?" Kiba looked at Naruto dumbfounded, "You don't know what a sand castle is?" Naruto shook his head with a sad look on

his face. Kiba had a feeling that Naruto never had anyone to teach him what a sand castle was. Kiba just smiled, "Okay then. I'll show you." Naruto's face lit up with a happy smile and Kiba

was glad that he was able to make his friend feel better. So, after showing Naruto how to make a sand castle they made one together only for Akumaru to pounce on it and flatten it. Their

eye's widened then mischief entered Naruto's eyes. "It's an enemy nin! And they sent their special weapon to destroy our village! Luckily, the village had no one living in it yet." By the end

of Naruto's monologue, Kiba was rolling on the ground laughing and Akumaru was barking in amusement. Naruto's eyes lit up with laughter as his face had a huge smile on it. The three

friends looked up at yelling to see a team of gennin picking on kids their age. The two kids frowned and the dog growled. They looked at each other and nodded and walked over to the

bullies. As they got closer, they could hear what they were saying. "…just because you're from a famous clan…", "What good will a fat ninja be?", "…waste of time…". Kiba, Naruto, and

Akumaru were mad, what right did these bullies have to say things like that. They walked up to them and glared and spoke in unison, scary. "Shut up and Grow up." They looked at each

other and a small giggle escaped before turning back to the gennin. They glared at the two, "What did you say?!" The two grinned, looked at each then back at the gennin, "We said, 'Shut

up and Grow up'." They growled, "How dare you, you little brats!" One looked at Kiba, "You! You're from one of those stuck up clans." Another turned to Naruto and blinked and his eyes

widened then smiled with an evil glint in his eyes. Naruto flinched back. Kiba looked at Naruto in concern, and then to the gennin that was looking at Naruto. He glared at the gennin while

Akumaru growled, standing on either side of Naruto protectively. The gennin's eyes narrowed angrily, "Why do you stand by the demon brat?" Kiba growled, "Naruto-kun is not a demon. If

he was Akumaru wouldn't go near him. And besides he's nice. And if he was a demon why would he come defend someone he didn't know?" The gennin's eyes widened at the younger boy's

logic. They looked at Naruto who was shaking in fear, looking at the ground, holding back tears, and forcing himself not to run. Guilt running through the gennin's hearts, they put away the

weapons they had pulled out and bent down in front of Naruto. The older of them spoke, "Naruto-kun was it?" Fear still evident in the boy's eyes and in the way the boy held his body, he

gave a slow nod. The boy gave a gentle and reassuring smile, "My name is Zen, this is my team-mate Tor, and my friend Miku. We just became gennin and were coming back from a party

that celebrated our passing. We were passing through; we don't get along with some of the well known clans around here, so we ended up taking it out on the kids. Gomen you two."

Everyone turned to the two kids forgotten amongst everything else. "Troublesome…" one boy said, the other said nothing but stared at the ground. Then the three gennin turned back to

Naruto. "Naruto-kun. I would also like to apologize to you as well. I guess our parents influence was pretty strong. But that's no excuse. We should have gotten to know you before judging

you. And for that I'm sorry." Tor and Miku nodded in agreement. Naruto just looked at him, tears running down his cheeks. _'Kit…' Kyuubi watched this silently. 'I'm sorry kit. I'm sorry you have _

_to go through this.' _Zen put his hand on Naruto's shoulder gently and gave him soft smile, his eyes betraying his worry for the boy. After a while and more tears, Zen just pulled the boy into

his arms. Naruto tensed at first, not used to contact except from the Hokage. "Shh…" Zen rubbed his back gently in a calming manner. Tor and Miku watched this in shock, Zen _hated_ having

to have contact with another person, yet here he was _initiating_ the contact. The other children watched silently, Kiba and Akumaru were worried, the other two stayed either because they

were too lazy to move, were curious about the boy, worried about him, or all three. After a while Naruto's crying stopped. Zen pushed Naruto back slightly, "Better?" he asked gently. Naruto

nodded slowly looking down at the ground. Zen watched the boy not letting go, "Naruto-kun?" Naruto slowly looked up; eyes meeting Zen's, traces of tears could still be seen in his eyes.

Zen smiled, "So you can look someone in the eye." Naruto blushed and looked away. Zen let go of Naruto with a chuckle. Naruto stumbled back to grasp onto Kiba's arm. Kiba looked over at

Naruto in concern and saw the tears streaks on Naruto's cheeks. "You okay Naruto-kun?" Naruto looked over at Kiba and gave him a shaky smile, "Hai. I'm fine Kiba-kun." Kiba didn't look

convinced but let it slide. Zen stood up and gave Naruto a small smile, "Well, we gotta go. See you guys later." With a wave the three were gone. Akumaru whined. Naruto looked down and

smiled. Bending down he scratched Akumaru behind his ears, Akumaru barked in satisfaction. The other two walked up and cleared their throat. "This is so troublesome but me name's

Shikamaru Nara and this is my friend Akamuchi Choji." _"When you get good enough you should play a Nara."_ Naruto looked thoughtful then shook his head inwardly. They would think it strange

that someone so young could play shoji. Shikamaru spoke up, "So why did you two come over here in the first place?" Kiba sighed, "Me, Naruto-kun, and Akumaru were playing in the

sandbox when we heard yelling." Naruto grunted, "To put it in your words, they were being 'troublesome'." Kiba and Choji chuckled while Shikamaru grinned. Naruto looked at the two a

moment, "Wanna play?" The two gave a nod and with that Naruto made two more friends.

By the end of the day Naruto was worn out. After a quick supper and a shower, he went straight to bed. He walked over to Kyuubi as soon as he entered his mindscape. "Alright kit. You'll

probably be hanging with your friends from now on, so we'll be doing your training in here." Naruto gave a small nod. With a signal from Kyuubi Naruto began his laps and physical exercises,

and then did his meditating. After he was done he looked to Kyuubi for instructions. "Okay kit. We're going to working on your taijutsu style. I looked trough all the scrolls I have and found

the scroll that fits that of a Gogyo Ninja. It seems there are two taijutsu styles. One you gained from your mother's side the other from your father's. Because of your age we will do the one

given to you by your mother." Naruto nodded in understanding. "The taijutsu style is called Hoshin Roshi Ryu. It combines meditation, knowledge of chi kung, healing arts, anatomy and

physiology, and showing kindness and consideration to others." Naruto looked confused, "Ne, Kyuubi-sensei. What's chi kung? I heard you speak of physiology before but we never talked

about it." Kyuubi nodded with a smile, glad that Naruto had been listening at that particular time. "Chi kung is a practice that involves accumulating, circulating, and working with Qi or

energy within the body." For a moment Naruto looked confused but then understanding covered his face and he gave a nod. "Physiology is the study of mechanical, physical, and biochemical

functions of living organisms." Naruto nodded even though he was still confused, and it showed. Kyuubi chuckled, "We'll worry about that later. I'm going to give you this scroll to read until

it's time to wake up. Once you completely finished the scroll and think you know it by heart, I'll test you on it. If you get even one question wrong you will read the whole thing over again.

Got it?" Naruto nodded. "Alright get to work. You have a long time before you finish that scroll so you should get started." "Hai Kyuubi-sensei." With a smile, Kyuubi sat down and meditated

while Naruto read the night away. Naruto couldn't wait to be able to do his new taijutsu style. But he knew all good things must wait….but that didn't mean it didn't suck. 'Sigh. Might as well

get to reading, who knows what will happen tomorrow. Could probably run into some banshee or pervert…wait…Jiji's a pervert. Aww….' With a small pout Naruto went back to reading

thinking of ways to get rid of Sarutobi's books. 'Perverted Jiji…sigh…'

TBC!


	7. Jutsus and Such

Okay…Don't be too mad at me. Next chapter will be up soon. This is just to let you know of all the jutsu/genjutsus Naruto will have and his taijutsus. I haven't decided on a kenjutsu style yet so you'll see it when you see it. Also if there are some jutsu/genjutsus that you don't see and think would be interesting please don't be afraid to make suggestions.

**DOTON**

Doton Doryuuheki- Earth Wall

Doton Doro Gaeshi- Mud Overturn

Doton Doryuudan- Earth Dragon

Doton Doryuu Katsu- Earth Style Split

Doton Mud Bullet Spray

Doton Mud Capture Net

Doton no Bunshin- Earth Clone

Doton Doryou Dango- Earth Tomb Dumpling

Doton Doryuu Taigo- Earthslide River

Doton Retsudo Tessho- Splitting Earth Manipulating Palm

Doton Iwayado Kuzushi- Rock Dwelling Destruction

Doton Yomi Numa- Swamp of the Underworld

Tsuchi Kikaku no Jutsu- Earth Projectiles Skill

Doton Tsuchi Nigiri no Jutsu- Earth Grip Skill

Doton Gosunkungi Yarasu no Jutsu- Spike Quake

Doton Hakabakashi Suna no Jutsu- Quicksand Skill

Doton Tsuchi Yarasu no Jutsu- Earthquake

Doton: Underground Projection Fish Technique

Doton: Earth Flow Rampart

**KATON**

Katon Ryuuka no Jutsu- Dragon Fire

Katon Karyuu Endan- Dragon Blast

Katon Housenka- Mythical Fire Flower

Katon Goukakyou- Grand Fireball

Katon Haisekishou- Burning Ash

Katon Hibashiri- Running Fire

Katon Housenka no Jutsu- Mythical Fire Phoenix Skill

Zukokku- Head Mincing Pain

Katon Gouka Senpuu no Jutsu- Hellfire Whirlwind Skill

Katon Hibashira no Jutsu- Pillar of Fire

Katon Yuutename not Jutsu- Melting Rain

Katon no Bunshin- Fire Clone

Katon Gouka Dakatsu no Jutsu- Hellfire Serpent Skill

Katon Fukumen Jouki no Jutsu- Veil of Steam

Katon Kazan Heki no Jutsu- Volcano Burst

Katon Faia Kasui no Jutsu- Fire Stream

Katon Faia Tama no Jutsu- Fire Projectiles

Katon Jouki Bunshin no Jutsu- Steam Clone

**SUITON**

Suiton Suigadon- Water Fang

Suiton Suiryuudan- Water Dragon

Suiton Teppodama- Water Bullet

Kokuun- Black Clouds

Mizu Kimikiri- Rising Water Cutter

Mizu no Muchi- Whip of Water

Mizu no Tatsumaki- Tornado of Water

Mizu Rappa- Violent Water Wave

Suiton Daibakufu no Jutsu- Grand Waterfall

Baku Suishouha- Bursting Water Collision Waves

Suiton Suijin Heki- Water Barrier Wall

Suiton Suiryuudan Endan- Water Dragon Blast

Mizu no Yaiba Rendan- Sword of Draining- this is a maybe

Water Jet Stream

Mizu no Bunshin- Water Clone

Mizu no Kawarimi- Water Replacement

Oboro no Bunshin- Mist Clone

Suiton Kokuu no Jutsu- Black Rain Skill

Suiton: Gunshot

Suiton: Pressure Cannon

Suiton: Water Shockwave

Suiton: Great Whirlpool Enter-twirling technique

**MOKU-JUTSU**

Moku no Bunshin- Wood Clone

Moku Shouheki- Wood Barrier

Henge-Wood Element Technique

Shichuurou- Four Pillar Prison

Moku Joheki- Wood Locking Wall

-Need Help With These!-

**METAL-JUTSU**

Kane Inju Jutsu- Metal Ribbon

Tetsu Bunshin- Iron Clone

Steel Spiker (Japanese?)- spikes of steel and iron drawn frown rock and earth to pierce enemy

Wall of Iron

Iron Bullet-small metal balls, can go through anything, leaving holes though the opponent to the wall/building on the other side

-Help here too-

**GENJUTSU**

Kokuangyo no Jutsu- Bringer of Darkness

Kori Shinchu no Jutsu- Sly Mind Affect- yes or no?

Magen: Kokoni Arazu no Jutsu- Demonic Illusion: False Surroundings

Magen: Narakumi no Jutsu- Demonic Illusion: Hell Viewing Technique

Magen: Jirgoku Kokano no Jutsu- Demonic Illusion: Descending Hell

-And here.-

**TAIJUTSU**

1. Hoshin Roshi Ryu

Combines meditation, chi kung (looked up on Wikipedia :D ), healing arts (anatomy and physiology), and more meditation. Also uses your kindness and consideration towards others. If you don't have this, then this style is impossible.

The original five elements for this style were as follows **GODAI: **earth, water, fire, wind, and void. But since it had three of the five I decided to use this style as one of the taijutsu styles for Naruto.

2. Five Ancestors Fist

Consists of techniques of five different styles. Considering that there were five different elements I decided that this taijutsu was interesting.

hand techniques and complementary softness and hardness of Fujian White Crane-earth

agility and footwork of Monkey-water

precision and efficient movement of Emperor Taizu-fire

posture and dynamic power of Luohan-wood

breathing methods and iron body of Damo-metal

**JUTSU**

Kage no Bunshin- Shadow Clone

Kage Shuriken no Jutsu- Shadow Shuriken Skill

Kawarimi

Bunshin Bakuha- Shadow Clone Explosion

Shunshin- Body Flicker

Sensatsu Suisho- 1000 Flying Water Needles

Kanashibari- Temporary Paralysis

**HIGHER RANKED JUTSU**

Meisai Gakura- Hiding Camouflage

Muon Satsujin Jutsu- Silent Homicide

**HEALING JUTSUS**

Chakra Enjintou- Chakra Scalpel

Chikatsu Saisei- Healing Technique- A ranked

Ranshinsho- Important Body Points Disturbance

Satsugaiteno Jutsu-Killing Hands

Shosen Jutsu- Mystical Palm- A ranked

-help.-

Learn Fuuinjutsu? With his healing arts should he become proficient in poisons as well? What about summons? Should he have any and if yes, what kind?

Any help would be appreciated. As soon as I can, either sometime this week or the weekend the next chapter will be up. Thanks for reading. If I forgot anything, don't hesitate to tell me! :P Thanks!!


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer**: Do not own!

This is one of the many fanfics that I've been asked to update. I don't know if it's going to be short or not, because I'm trying to update all my stories at once. I wanted to make sure I did this one though. So, sorry for late update.

Gogyo Ninja

A Naruto FanFic

**Last Time**: Naruto couldn't wait to be able to do his new taijutsu style. But he knew all good things must wait….but that didn't mean it didn't suck. 'Sigh. Might as well get to reading, who knows what will happen tomorrow. Could probably run into some banshee or pervert…wait…Jiji's a pervert. Aww….' With a small pout Naruto went back to reading thinking of ways to get rid of Sarutobi's books. 'Perverted Jiji…sigh…'

Naruto was running through the village, there was no way he was going to let them catch him this time. Last time he got caught he was tickled to death and his face was covered in kisses. "Gotcha!" Naruto let out an 'eep' sound, his eyes widening. "C…come on Kiba-kun. I…I'll do anything. Just don't tickle me." Naruto begged backing away, he knew if that didn't work, this new jutsu he made called the "Puppy-Eyed no Jutsu" would. He knew because it worked on a lot of others. "Now, Naruto-kun. That didn't work last time. So it won't this time." Naruto then gave him the puppy-dog eyes, "Onegai, Kiba-kun?" Kiba stopped with a blush. Trying to look away from Naruto, stuttering, "I…uh….Akumaru…maybe….we….umm…." Akumaru stared at Kiba confused then looked to Naruto, understanding passed through him. The puppy-dog eyes even affected him….and he was a puppy. Kiba just nodded at Naruto, Naruto smiled at Kiba and Akumaru, "Arigato!" He gave Kiba a big hug and kissed Akumaru on the nose. "You know Naruto. We wouldn't have to go through this if you didn't go and switch the dog's and my sister's shampoo." Kiba said with a big grin. Naruto just grinned brightly back at him, "Ah, but it make your dogs smell much fresher." Kiba grumbled, "Yeah and my mom grumbles about my sister smelling like a wet dog." Naruto giggled. Kiba grinned and Akumaru barked in amusement. "Well we got to go Naruto-kun. We'll see you later okay?" Naruto nodded with a smile, "See you later Kiba-kun, Akumaru!"

After being with Kiba and Akumaru, Naruto ran to the Hokage tower to see Jiji. He stopped in front in front of the Anbu and tilted his head puppy like. "Ne, Anbu-san. Is Jiji in?" Under the mask the Anbu had a small blush. Clearing his throat, "Hai." Naruto smiled, "Can I see him then Anbu-san?" The Anbu just moved to the side. "Arigato Anbu-san." The Anbu just shook his head slightly. "Jiji!" Sarutobi looked up and smiled, "Ah, Naruto. How are you today?" Naruto smiled up at Sarutobi, "I'm fine Jiji." The old man ruffled Naruto's hair, "That's good." Naruto wrinkled his nose at Sarutobi. "Don't do that Jiji! I'm not little no more!" Naruto gave a pout. Sarutobi chuckled, "Your not?" Naruto nodded, "Yep! I'm big! So is Kiba and Akumaru!" Sarutobi's brow lifted, "Oh?" Naruto nodded again, "Yep! Because we can run faster than Kiba's sister! You should have seen her Jiji! She was _really_ mad! But I did change her shampoo. But I wanted the dogs to smell nice! And her shampoo smelt like flowers!" Sarutobi chuckled, "Well, if you got away from an angry Hana I guess that does make you a big kid." Naruto grinned proudly. "But you might not want to do it too often, you might get caught. And there's no telling what an angry Hana would do to you." Naruto's eye's widened and nodded wildly. "So what did you come here for today?" Naruto smiled, "Nothing Jiji, just wanted to visit." Sarutobi smiled at the boy, "Just for a visit?" Naruto nodded. "So if I said I was going for ramen…." Naruto blinked, "Can I come Jiji?" Sarutobi smiled, "Yes Naruto, you can come." Naruto smiled and took hold of his hand, "Arigato Jiji!" And with that Naruto spent the rest of the day with his most precious person. Wondering what he would do with Kyuubi-sensei during the night. He couldn't wait but for now, he was going to have fun with Jiji.

Sorry so short. : (

TBC!


	9. sorry

I'm Sorry!

I wanted to update all of my stories and only got to two.

For now this story and my others will be on hold, so, so sorry!

I got a story in my head that I have written and re-written.

Please be patient!

Thanks!

Much love,

pangel8705


End file.
